Sliggoo (Pokémon)
|} Sliggoo (Japanese: ヌメイル Numeil) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 40 and evolves into starting at level 50 when leveled up during rain or fog in the overworld. Rain instigated by , , or will not trigger this evolution. Biology Sliggoo is a gooey purple Pokémon with the body structure of a snail. Its underbelly is a deeper shade of purple than the top part of its body. It is over twice as tall as its preevolved form, but remains relatively small. Its eyes are now green and large, with one eyelash on each eye; but since its eyes are undeveloped, Sliggoo is blind. It has two pale green spots on either side of its head. It has two small, underdeveloped arms, two sets of antennae atop its head, and a gooey snail-like shell on its back that looks like it is part of its gelatinous body. It can excrete sticky mucous that can dissolve anything, coating its entire body with it. Because its eyes have devolved from a 's, it has trouble discerning friends and food, often attempting to calmly melt and eat those it gets along with without realizing it. Instead, it relies on its four horns to sense sounds and smells. The protrusion found on its back contains its brain and other organs. It crawls sluggishly. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Sliggoo 's Goomy evolved into a in An Oasis of Hope!. Sliggoo later evolved into Goodra during Good Friends, Great Training!, when it helped put out a big fire with . Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In the , a used a Sliggoo to trap while she was playing the Berry Picker game with her newly-caught Eevee. Eevee paid off Y's efforts to befriend it, by evolving into a and defeating the Sliggoo with . A Sliggoo belonging to an first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Dragon)}} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 229}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=705 |name2=Sliggoo |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= while or |no3=706 |name3=Goodra |type1-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Sliggoo was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Sliggoo seems based on soft bodied gastropods such as , , and s. Its snail origins as well as its Dragon typing and elongated body shape may mean it could also be based on the , a mythical serpent/mollusk creature from French folklore. It may also be based upon the concept of "living slime" in popular culture. Name origin Sliggoo may be a combination of ''slick, slither, slippery, slimy, or slug, and goo. Numeil is from 滑る numeru (to be slippery) and snail. In other languages '' and snail |fr=Colimucus|frmeaning=From and |es=Sliggoo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Viscargot|demeaning=From and |it=Sliggoo |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미끄네일 Mikkeunaeil|komeaning=From and snail |zh_yue=黏美兒 Nìhmméihyìh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and ; transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=黏美伊兒 / 黏美伊儿 Niánměiyī'er|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and ; transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=स्लीगू Sliggoo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Слиггу Sliggu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Sliggoo External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method de:Viscargot es:Sliggoo fr:Colimucus it:Sliggoo ja:ヌメイル zh:黏美儿